


Private Lessons

by JustCallMeHermione



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeHermione/pseuds/JustCallMeHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for last year's (2013) Summer Linzin Week. The prompt was 'drive'. So of course, my awful, dirty mind came up with this mature piece. Viewer discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

**Summer Linzin Week 2013- Day 2- Drive- 10 June 2013**

**Private Lessons**

“Ready?”   
“Lin… I don’t think this is a very good idea.”

“It’s too late now Tenzin. Just be quiet and follow my instructions. Everything will be fine.”

“All right,” he sighed, “What do I do first?”

 

“Check your mirrors, put your foot on the brake, put the key in the ignition and turn it.” Tenzin followed Lin’s instructions in silence. “Good,” she praised, “Now keep your foot on the brake and shift into drive.” Tenzin gulped. He was so nervous. He knew how dangerous the Satomobiles could be. To him they were metal death traps and not worth the possible dangers. He reluctantly shifted the gear stick and waited for Lin’s instructions.

 

“Now flick that lever there to signal onto the street and slowly turn the wheel to the left and give it a little gas. Make sure the street is clear first,” Lin guided. Tenzin followed her instructions very carefully and soon he was on the road, driving a Satomobile for the very first time.

 

“Good job, Ten,” Lin smiled while placing her hand on his leg, “Now just relax, watch your speed and go straight for as long as possible. Be wary of pedestrians as well.” Tenzin nodded and kept his gaze focused on the road. The lovers stayed on the same road for quite awhile. It eventually branched off, one way leading to the docks, the other headed towards the edge of the city that was lined with a forest at the base of a massive mountain range.

 

“Go towards the mountains,” Lin instructed while casually stroking her hand up and down his leg, coming ever closer to his growing member.

 

Tenzin cleared his throat, “Lin would you mind…?” His request died off as he gasped for air at Lin’s small tug on his manhood. A small smirk danced on Lin’s lips.

 

“Relax,” she purred, “Go Park over there everything will be fine.” She indicated to a small clearing that was just large enough to park the machine. It was also covered just enough with foliage for someone to hideout in along the seldom traveled road. Tenzin did as Lin instructed, trying very hard, and barely succeeding at controlling his new found drive.

 

Once the Satomobile was stationary and Lin was positive it would remain that way she climbed into the backseat and beckoned for Tenzin to join her. He eagerly followed her, connecting his lips with hers when he reached his destination. The lovers heatedly embraced and kissed each other, their tongues fighting for dominance. The windows began to get foggy as Tenzin began to remove Lin’s clothing. She helped him as much as possible in the somewhat cramped backseat and helped him out of his clothes as well.

 

As soon as Tenzin undid the knot on the breast bindings Lin’s milky white breast was exposed and he fervently encased her nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue, making Lin’s desire grow. As Tenzin was occupied with her breasts, Lin eagerly ran her hands up and down Tenzin’s body and began to tug at his fully erect shaft. They explored each other’s bodies as fully as possible, kissing, nipping, licking, and rubbing every reachable inch. As the foreplay continued their moans grew louder and deeper, each one more desperate to reach their peaks and fulfill their drives.

 

Finally, after Lin begged and admitted she couldn’t take much more Tenzin filled her aching hole. He rolled his hips back and forth, causing the car to sway with him. Each second made him go faster and faster, the gasps and moans from Lin fueling his drive. Lin reached her peak, but Tenzin did not stop. He felt her muscle clench tightly around his sex right before he released his warm juices inside of her. Tenzin continued thrusting, forcing Lin’s orgasm to continue in a wave pattern. The push and pull of Tenzin’s motion caused complete euphoria for the both of them.

Eventually everything became still again. Tenzin and Lin were laying the best they could in the rather small backseat. Both were trying to steady their breathing and heartbeats.

 

            After a few moments of blissful tranquility Lin placed a chaste kissed on Tenzin’s lips. This caused his eyes to flutter open and a smile to dance on his lips. She looked him deep in the silvery eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

 

            He replied, “I love you too.” She nuzzled a little deeper into his chest and began to giggle a bit.

 

            “What is it?” he asked, afraid he had done something embarrassing.

            “Oh nothing. I just wanted to say that you did very well driving. It was a lot better than my first attempt,” she confessed

            He smiled back, “Thank you, Lin. However I believe I could use a few more ‘private lessons.” With that last joke the lovers cracked up then shared a kiss before reluctantly dressing and driving back to the city.

 

**A/N: Day 2 woo!! I made it a smutty one because, well who doesn’t like a little sessi time every now and then, especially with these two. Hot dam! I hope you enjoyed. I don’t know why but I felt a little rushed to finish this, so I feel like this wasn’t my best. Maybe I can come back and add more. I’m not sure, I just feely like this is kinda short, but then again I do tend to write longer stuff usually. Maybe short isn’t too bad… Anyway please don’t be shy! Leave me reviews and messages! Until tomorrow, lovelies!!**


End file.
